


How To Amuse Oneself in the Middle of Nowhere

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: McFly
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Dougie have Intentions. Mostly these Intentions involve snuggling Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Amuse Oneself in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> For wordsaremyfaith <3

They’re in Alaska, because it was someone’s bright idea to go to every State. Danny, of course, has found somewhere that serves really good drinks and has something sort of like a night life. If you squint. “Are you coming?” he asks them.

Tom shakes his head. “It’s cosy here. Fire, laptop, thought I might watch a DVD.”

“Doug?” Danny looks at him hopefully.

“I’m shattered,” Dougie sighs. “Sorry.”

“Come on, Harry,” Danny beckons.

“Think I’ll stay with Dougie, actually,” Harry says, apologetic. “You know, have a quiet night in.”

“You’re all getting old,” Danny grins at them. “You coming, Dave?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Dave scrambles up. “With or without camera?”

“With,” Danny says. “We could get up to some epic shit.”

“Don’t die,” Tom calls after them as the door shuts.

The place they’re staying in is supposed to be a B&B, but it’s more like a cottage. The owner doesn’t even live there, she’s already retreated next door. Said to call if they need anything.

Tom stretches his legs out until they rest on the coffee table. “Do you two want to watch something with me?”

“Yeah, why not?” Dougie settles next to him, Harry immediately placing himself as close to Dougie as possible, wrapping his arms around him. “What have you got?”

Tom opens up his folder of films, and reaches to the floor for his disk case. Harry flips through it while Dougie reads the file names. “The first Pirates?” Dougie suggests.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Harry hands the disk case back. Tom has that one on his computer _and_ the DVD, so he slips the disk into the drive.

They’re about half an hour in when Tom notices something. Harry is still cuddling Dougie, arms around his waist, and Dougie is settled in his arms. But — Dougie is also cuddling _Tom_. This isn’t unusual, they often end up cuddling at home when they’re watching stuff, but there’s something different about this.

Harry looks up, catches his eye. “What?”

“Nothing.” Tom turns back to the film. He can quote it verbatim, he’s seen it so many times, and it doesn’t take him long to get absorbed in the story again.

Something like fifteen minutes later, he feels fingertips creeping slowly up his side. He turns to look, but both Harry and Dougie are watching the film. Tom looks down, and sees that they each have one hand on him, Dougie’s just above his hip, Harry’s lifting his shirt.

Tom inhales shakily.

“You okay?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, just — what are you doing?”

Dougie glances up at Harry. “We’re um,” he says.

“We’re doing this,” Harry supplies, getting his hand up under Tom’s shirt and stroking his fingertips over Tom’s side, a little on his stomach. “Is that all right?”

“I’ll, um, I’ll have to check with Gi,” Tom says faintly. He has to move a bit to get his phone out of his pocket, and both Harry and Dougie take the opportunity to touch him some more. Tom bites his lip. He tries to work out what time it’ll be in England and concludes that it might not be too early for Gi to be up. He texts her to check, and when she replies, he hits the call button.

“Is everything all right?” She sounds sleepy. Hearing her voice always makes him long for home, but he swallows it.

“Yeah, fine. Listen, is it okay if I fool around with Harry and Dougie tonight?”

She laughs. “Are they getting frisky?”

Their hands are now roaming all over his stomach. He’s very glad he worked out recently. “Yeah, just a bit.”

“It’s fine. Remember, don’t tell me any details —”

“— and be safe, yeah. I will.”

“I love you.” Her voice is so warm, and someone meows in the background.

“I love you too. Have a lovely day, say hi to the cats for me.”

“Leia, Daddy says hi,” Gi’s voice gets softer. There’s another meow, and she laughs.

“I’ll ring you later. Tomorrow, my time.”

“Have a good night.” Gi is smiling. They say goodbye, Tom puts the phone down, and Harry looks at him expectantly.

“It’s okay. You know about the rules, right?”

“Yeah, Danny told us,” Harry nods. “I’ve got condoms.”

Tom’s eyes widen. “I didn’t think you meant —”

“They’re not just for anal, you know,” Dougie interrupts.

“Oh. Right, yeah.” Tom gives himself a mental shake. “So — so er, what do you want to do?” He hits stop on the film.

Harry looks at Dougie. “Kiss him,” he says, in that tone of voice he uses with Dougie sometimes. Dougie leans forward and catches Tom’s mouth; it’s an awkward angle, but they both shift, their noses bump, and then they tilt right and they’re kissing properly.

It’s really, really good. The fire is crackling, it’s snowy outside, and Dougie is kissing him. Harry isn’t doing anything, as far as Tom is aware; he’s probably just watching, he reasons. When the kiss breaks apart, Tom sees that Harry was, in fact, watching. There’s a look on his face, half satisfaction, half lust. Tom has been desperate to see that look on Harry’s face for more years than he can count.

“So um — what — what now?” Tom asks.

“Now I kiss you, when I can reach,” Harry says. Dougie wriggles until he’s sitting on Harry’s lap, and Harry leans over to meet Tom in the middle. “And then,” Harry murmurs, his mouth inches from Tom’s, “then we’ll blow you.”

Tom feels some parts of him melting away at the sheer speed he’s turned on by that. His mouth meets Harry’s, he slides a hand into Harry’s hair, and feels a tickle on his chin that he realises must mean Dougie has put his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Outside, a few snowflakes fall. Inside, the fire settles. Dougie turns his head to watch them kiss, the tickle leaving Tom’s chin, and Harry eases his tongue into Tom’s mouth. It will, Tom knows by the tingling, be a brilliant night.


End file.
